Letter from no one
by Requiem Angel
Summary: Ma première tentative à un texte dramatique. L'histoire de Fang recevant hebdomadairement un nouveau message de sa bien-aimée jusqu'à une journée fatidique. AU, OS, Flight, la liste est longue.


Fang déambulait dans les corridors de sa maison. Aujourd'hui était une journée qu'elle attendait depuis toute une semaine. Comme à chaque Samedi, elle devait recevoir une lettre de la personne la plus chère à son cœur. Ladite personne était partie à la guerre contre un des pays ennemi de leur nation mais avait tout de même trouvé une façon de demeurer en contact. Fang ne pouvait rien lui écrire mais elle se réconfortait toujours de recevoir une lettre de sa dulcinée.

Sa magnifique épouse, Claire.

Leur relation n'avait pas commencer du bon pied puisque leur personnalité devait être la raison principal qu'on avait inventé le mot antithèse mais pourtant, plus elles se fréquentaient et plus elle s'était rapproche jusqu'à ce moment fatidique. Fang s'en rappelait toujours. C'avait été un 9 Mars à précisément 23:56 de l'année 2010. Fang avait fait un geste qu'elle ne regrettait toujours pas à ce jour et avait embrassé la soldate. Dès lors, elles avaient respectivement compris que l'autre avait dérobé le cœur de sa douce moitié respective. Elles ont donc commencé à ce fréquenter comme petite amie, et ensuite, fiancée. Peu de temps après, elle se sont demandé en mariage. Malheureusement le travail de Claire n'était pas de tout repos et elle a appris en plein milieu de leur lune de miel qu'elle devait se retrouver sur le champ de bataille pour protéger leur nation. Avec un baiser d'adieu, Fang salua sa chère femme qui s'engouffra dans un bateau.

C'avait été la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues depuis.

Pourtant, Fang était heureuse, elle revoyait toujours l'image de cette femme inébranlable. Cette femme qui semblait pouvoir résister à tous les cataclysmes. Fang la voyait qui affichait un sourire doux, le plus beau sur toute leur planète. Un qui lui donnait du courage dans les temps difficile.

Fang ouvrit la porte d'entrée et regarda la boîte à courrier. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle était pleine. Elle les pris toutes et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle en fit le tri rapide et trouva le fruit de ses recherches. Une simple enveloppe blanche qui avait été affublé du symbole de l'armée de leur pays. Elle attendit avant de l'ouvrir cependant. Oui, elle avait pris l'habitude de seulement les lire avant d'aller dormir et ne voulait pas briser l'habitude maintenant. Elle passa donc toute la journée à s'occuper de sa besogne traditionnelle, le cœur rempli d'allégresse.

Le soir venu, Fang se faufila sous les couvertures recouvrant son matelas double, enveloppe en main. Ne voulant plus perdre de temps, elle déchira presque tout ce qui la séparait de l'écriture de sa femme. Une simple page blanche striée de lignes bleues se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle commença sa lecture.

_Bonjour Fang._

_Je ne sais toujours pas comment commencer ces lettres. On dirait que commencer est toujours plus difficile que terminé. Je pourrais te demander le choses les plus banales comme comment a été ta journée ou si tu te sens bien en ce moment mais je n'en trouve simplement pas la nécessité. Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais parler à une feuille de papier. Cependant, il y a une chose que je voudrais faire cette semaine. C'est de vanter la vie que tu as en ce moment. Certes, elle doit se dérouler sans moi mais je crois que tu peux survivre. Je pense que tu sais déjà de quoi je parle alors autant l'écrire._

_Comment va le bébé ?_

_C'est la question que je pose à chaque heure de la journée, à chaque seconde de mon existence. Que ce soit durant un combat ou durant une réunion, il est toujours le centre de mes pensées. Tu sais, quand tu m'avais dit que tu voulais avoir un enfant, il y a onze mois, je n'aurais jamais cru que j'accepterais. Pourtant, un mois plus tard, je me retrouvais dans une chapelle en train de psalmodier mes vœux de mariage avec une femme enceinte. Tu en avais parlé pendant le pire moment en plus. Je ne sais toujours pas à ce jour comment la notion d'avoir un enfant a pu passé dans ta tête au milieu d'une salle sombre alors que l'on… enfin, tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Je me sens si mal d'être parti avant que tu accouches. Je ne sais même pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille. À tu suivi notre idée ? Si c'est un garçon, est-ce que tu l'as appelé Hope ? Si c'est une fille, est-ce que tu l'as appelé Vanille ?_

La partie qui suit sur la lettre était parsemée de traces d'humidité. Une preuve flagrante que Claire ne tentait pas de retenir ses larmes durant l'écriture.

_Je me sens horriblement mal, Fang. L'enfant est probablement au monde maintenant et je ne sais rien de lui ou d'elle. Non, je suis ici. En plein milieu des territoires ennemies. En train de tuer, tuer, tuer tous les soldats qui ne porte pas le même uniforme que moi. Tu sais à quel point je déteste cela ? Je t'en conjure, Fang, ne lui dit jamais comment était sa mère. Ne lui dis jamais ce que j'étais. Ne lui avoue pas que je me suis enrôlé pour aller tuer des gens seulement à cause de l'appât du gain. Ce n'est pas une façon de vivre. Uniquement une façon de s'empoisonner lentement la vie avant de mourir à mon tour. Je veux partir, Fang, je veux revenir au pays. Hier, mon bataillon est entré dans un village et Etro sait combien de gens j'ai tuée qui ne méritait pas cela. Des hommes et des femmes qui ont données leur vie pour protéger leur progéniture. Le pire ? Nous avons laisser les enfants la malgré mes protestations. Nous devenons des criminels, Fang. Des criminels de guerres qui ont la pire des excuses de toutes pour ce qu'ils font. Nous n'aurons qu'à dire que nous suivions des ordres ! Je déteste ma vie, Fang. Je veux revenir. Contempler notre enfant dans les yeux et lui embrasser tendrement le front. Je veux te revoir. Revoir l'ange qui a amélioré toutes les parcelles de ma vie. Je trouverai une manière, je te le promets._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Claire Farron._

Fang relit la seconde partie à répétition. Le message anti guerre était certes présent, mais elle y voyait également une ode à l'avenir. Une ode qui lui promettait de meilleurs jours à venir.

Elle savait que ces mots avait fait souffrir Claire mais Fang retenait ses larmes. Elle n'avait pas pleuré quand sa mère et son père étaient morts. Elle avait appris comment endurer les pires supplices sans pleurer. Comme si ses yeux s'étaient assécher peu de temps après sa naissance.

Elle repensa aux noms qu'elles avaient songés pour leur enfant. Hope avait été dit sur un coup de tête alors que Claire embarquait sur le bateau. Ce devait être un appel à l'espoir. L'espoir qu'elles allaient se revoir un jour. Vanille était le nom d'une amie d'enfance de Fang. Ce nom lui rappelait le passé et ses bénéfices. Finalement, elles avaient eux un splendide petit garçon. Fang avait, bien entendu, soutenu sa promesse.

Elle déposa la lettre sur sa table de nuit et ferma la lumière de sa lampe de chevet. Elle voulait que ce soit vrai. Elle voulait revoir sa soldate un jour et dans son cœur, elle savait que cela allait arriver.

Fang s'endormit donc avec cette pensées positive en tête, un sourire arborant son visage. La nuit qui suivi, elle rêva à sa soldate bien aimée.

**X**

Un mois passa dans les mêmes habitudes qu'avant. Bien sur, Claire avait écrit à chaque semaine. Les lettres avaient été plus positives que celle du mois passé. Rempli de sonnet ou de poème qui devait signifier comment Claire chérissait Fang du plus profond de son être.

_Une lumière chassant l'obscurité_

_Une douce brise éloignant le mauvais temps_

_Une rafraichissante odeur des nuits d'été_

_Un amour selon mon petit cœur palpitant_

_Je t'aime._

_Claire_

Fang était dans un havre de paix. Sa vie était idéale et jamais elle ne voudrait qu'elle change. Sauf, bien entendu, si elle pouvait revoir Claire, elle sauterais sur l'occasion sans hésiter.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Un Samedi matin comme tous les autres, Fang allait regarder pour son courrier mais à sa grande surprise, aucune lettre ne provenait de leur armée. Très inquiète, Fang commença à se poser une série de question sur pourquoi c'était arriver. Peut-être Claire était dans un combat la journée où elle écrivait normalement. Elle allait probablement écrire la journée après. Puisqu'il n'y a pas de poste le Dimanche, elle allait attendre deux jours.

Lundi arriva.

Aucune lettre.

Maintenant, Fang se faisait énormément de souci sur ce qui arrivait à Claire. Un mauvais pressentiment se fit pressentir dans son organise. Et si quelque chose lui était arrivée ? Et si elle était…morte ?

Non, elle parlait de Claire, sa femme ne pouvait pas mourir, cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver, pas à elle. Pour le restant de la journée, le doute envahit Fang alors que la kyrielle d'interrogation ne stoppa pas une seconde.

Finalement, le soir arriva.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Fang alla répondre. Devant l'entrée, deux hommes en uniforme se présentèrent devant elle. Elle reconnut leur accoutrement. Il était de l'armée. Fang paniqua. Les hommes se contentèrent de lui donner une lettre avec un regard compatissant. Fang les chassa méchamment et ferma la porte sans douceur. Ce qu'elle avait dans les mains était différent de toutes les autres. L'écriture utilisée sur l'enveloppe était différente, plus sévère et grasse. Elle déchira le papier blanc pour trouver le contenu. Déjà, elle reconnaissait mieux l'écriture utilisé mais rien ne mentait sur le destin que Claire. L'écriture était précaire, fragile, difficile a lire puisque la pression appliquer sur la page était minime. Son message avait écrit sur le dos d'une missive de l'armée ce qui doit signifier que Claire n'avait pas de papier inutilisé avec elle à ce moment. Et le pire de tout, des traces de sang pouvaient être vus sur le papier. Fang commença sa lecture.

_Fang._

_Je suis désolée. Je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse. Je ne quitterai jamais le pays où je suis. Ce matin même, mon bataillon a été choisi pour monter une hécatombe dans un village ennemi pour les effrayer. J'avais refusé mais ils m'ont forcé. Je me suis donc retrouvé sur les premières lignes du champs de bataille avec le seul but de tuer encore plus d'innocents qu'avant. Nous avons fait irruption vers l'heure du midi et tout a commencé. Le sang volait de partout, les gens hurlaient, pleuraient demandaient grâce et nous devions resté devant eux avec un masque de glace pendant que nous pesions sur la gâchette. Je me sentais si mal de le faire, crois-moi mais j'avais mes limites. Plus tard dans l'assaut, j'ai trouvé un enfant. Il était si jeune, quatre ans pas plus. Je voyais de la terreur dans ses yeux alors que je pointais mon arme sur lui. Je pouvais imaginer qu'il avait eut une famille et qu'il les avait vu mourir devant ses yeux. Je suis certaine que son regard ressemblait beaucoup à celui que notre enfin aurait eut dans une situation de la sorte. Je suis peut-être une tueuse mais jamais je ne deviendrais une tueuse d'enfant donc j'ai abaissé mon arme. Le garçon m'a regardé avec incrédulité alors que je voulais déguerpir mais ensuite il commença à sourire. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris ce qui se passait. Tout a tourné au ralenti alors que le jeune a révélé l'arme à feu qu'il cachait depuis le début. Ma pitié allait causer ma mort. Je voyais tout défiler devant moi au ralenti. Je voyais la balle transpercer mon poumon et ressortir de l'autre côté. Je savais que j'allais mourir à ce moment. Tuer par un enfant qui semblait avoir été entrainer pour le faire. J'utilise mes dernières forces pour t'écrire ce mot d'adieu. Je suis si désolée, Fang, je t'ai laissé tombé. Ma vie a été un conglomérat d'erreur dans tous les domaines sauf la romance. Je suis si heureuse de t'avoir rencontré. Et le bébé, le bébé, je n'ai jamais vu son visage, il n'a jamais vu mon visage alors s'il-te-plaît ne lui parle pas de moi. Invente des mensonges mais je veux qu'il ou elle se souvienne de moi comme plus qu'une personne morte pour ses péchés de naguère. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon âme, Fang. Tu es une femme forte, tu pourras vivre sans moi. Élève-le bien, pour moi. _

_Avec toute mon affection._

_Clai…_

Cette partie de la lettre était maculée d'une énorme tache rouge.

Son nom était incomplet.

Elle n'avait pas eut la force de le terminer.

Fang pleura à chaude larme.

**X**

**Texte grandement inspiré de la chanson la dernière lettre de Alexandre Poulin.**

**J'aimerais votre opinion sur le texte si ce n'est pas trop demandé.**

**J'espère que cela n'a pas gâché votre journée.**


End file.
